The Integration Initiative
by Fleeting Shadows
Summary: "In the case that a rogue or any other outside the great kingdoms wishes to become naturalized into our domain, three things are expected to be given in return for shelter and protection: sixty percent of all earnings, fealty to the crown, and the firstborn son of each family. Failure to comply will result in either exile, or a charge of treason that is punishable by death."


A Leafeon sat just in front of a crack in the massive rock face at the edge of the ravine that she now called home, head bowed, shoulders hunched as she awaited the return of her mate and her eldest son. Despite the fact that the day was slowly coming to an end, she could feel the fiery intensity of the sun beat down on her sleek pelt, as if scorning her for what she'd done. The thought made her wince inwardly.

This is all my fault.

Just behind her she could hear her newest litter of kits, their tiny mewls echoing through the crevice and ringing in her ears. She couldn't bring herself to go inside just yet. Not when her innards twisted and wrenched as they did; not when her heart festered with this guilt. She needed to apologize to her son. She needed to see him one last time, to tell him just how much she loved him. That she'll miss him.

That she had no other choice.

She shut her eyes tight, trying to plan out what she'd say to him when he came back:

"It's not you're fault, Li. It was my choice."

"I didn't just do this for me - I did it for all of us. For your brother and sister."

"Don't be upset… Please. You know I love you. I-I always have…"

At this point she could feel a hot lump forming in her throat. The thought of sending the last cub of her first litter away sent fresh a wave of despair over her being. Never again would she be able to see his smile, nor would she ever hear the upbeat tune of his voice in the early morning. She'd never get to see her son grow into the handsome 'Eon she always knew he'd become. She took a deep, shaky breath, only just becoming aware of the stray tear that slid down her cheek.

What have I done…?

"Kira Barrett?"

The sudden voice caused her to jump, a note of alarm rising in her before she took note of the massive, hulking figure standing before her. It took a moment for her memory to register that the Pokemon was an Aggron; a large, bipedal creature with shimmering, silver-plated armor. Despite the many scars and gouges over his armor that signified every battle he'd fought, his horns weren't very long, and Kira could guess that this Aggron was fairly young. He had a taut, tepid look about him, and the cold, distant look in his sea-bound eyes told her that he would have little sympathy for what would soon ensue. Quickly, she blinked the tears from her eyes and mustered the strength to regain her composure, sitting up straighter with a tinge of self-consciousness. "Yes?"

"We've come to collect your son under article forty-three of the Great King's Initiative."

She nodded slowly, shutting her eyes to block the sting of tears that teased the corner of her eyes with the threat of descent. "Liam is out hunting with his father; you'll have to wait until he returns."

Clearly displeased, the Aggron grunts, but does not object. "I can wait."

Moments pass in uneasy silence, the faint rustle of trees billowing overhead being the only sound other than the mewling of Kira's cubs, which grows steadily louder until she gives in and squeezes into the crevice, wrapping her lithe form around the two scraps of fur and cooing down to them in that soft, motherly tone that she had used on every one of her kits. It wasn't long before they quieted down, soothed by their mother's warmth, and nestled against her belly before falling asleep. Kira looked up to the Aggron then, spying his indecisive expression, as if he was unsure whether he should allow her into a spot where he clearly couldn't reach her.

"You have nothing to worry about," Kira says slowly. "I know the penalty for treason. I wouldn't dare put my kits in any more unnecessary danger."

The aggron held her stare for a long moment, his eyes narrowed in curious thought, rather than suspicion. But before he could inquire about her last statement, Kira had quickly changed the subject. "I've seen many of your kind in the mountains, you know."

"Oh?" A tiny smirk played at the Aggron's lips then, a light of amusement lighting his eyes at her words. "Is that so?"

Kira nodded. "Yes. We lived in the valley of Holt Hollow for many moons before coming to Stonegate."

"Holt Hollow?" The Aggron queried, surprised. "One of the most peaceful valleys in this region. What on earth convinced you to leave?"

She visibly winced at the Pokemon's inquiry, and luckily, just before she could reply she caught the faint scent of her mate passing on the breeze. Not long after, the Jolteon strode up, carrying what she assumed was a leaf bundle stocked with the assortment of fish that he and Liam had set out to get. "Who are you?" He asked boldly, setting the bundle between his jaws on the ground with a baleful glare. "What do you want with my family?"

"I am here under article forty-three of our Glorious Monarch's Integration Initiative," he replied with equal derisiveness. "I've come for your firstborn son."

Rather than giving the Jolteon a sense of assurance, his hackles rose even higher, a sort of alarm flaring in his eyes. "What do you want with him?"

"It's not what I want with him; it's what the king wants."

"And what does he want?"

"Mister Barrett," The Aggron sighed. "Threat to rebel is treason under the eyes of the Counsel. Make it easier on yourself and stand down."

"Like hell I will," the Jolteon bit out angrily with a threatening step forward, but the young Eevee had gotten between them, holding his father's fiery emerald stare.

"Dad," he murmured lowly, just loud enough for only his father to hear. "It's okay... I understand."

"No, you don't." At this point the Jolteon was fighting back his own tears; Liam could never know how much he meant to him, or his mother. Never seeing him again would tear a gaping void into his heart that no kit could ever replace. Of all cubs of their first litter, only he had survived. He wasn't weakened by the struggles and hardships bestowed upon them by Arceus. No… In fact, it only made him stronger. It always amazed him, that his son could be so naive, so hopeful in the most bleak of circumstances. And it had turned out that this had kept his parents going; he was the reason they could carry on, after all they'd lost, and Joseph had always been proud to call him his son. Now he felt bitter and hollow on the inside. This is how they were repaying him; selling him off to some greedy king to be a servant for the rest of his natural life.

How could a father live with himself after committing such a deed?

Looking into his son's eyes, staring deep into the blazing intensity of his deep emerald stare, it was almost like looking into a past version of himself, and instantly he knew that he couldn't. He could never live with the fact that he had given up his son's freedom for his own benefit.

He was just about to say something as the Aggron cleared his throat loudly, cocking his head eastward and giving a low grunt. "Orders are to have your son by dusk. We have a very short window of time here; I'd prefer you not waste it."

Liam leveled his gaze with his father's. "I'll do it… For Gale," he says, knowing he'd struck a chord in his father. "For Miles."

Joseph froze, and instantly the mention of his late sons brought back memories of the raid.

Kira, too, had been struck by the mention of her sons. Her head sank then, and Liam could see that the fur along her neck and back stood erect, bristling.

His own memories of the event had been more than a little vague. He had been just a small cub when it had all happened. He could only remember the faintest sense of danger as his family had fled the caverns that night. This fear never limited him, though. He found he rather liked the adrenaline that came with danger, the force that ignites in your being as you push your body to limits you never thought you could. It was all that he could remember of that fateful night,

At this point the Aggron, unmoved by the display, was becoming impatient; it was getting late, and he wasn't going to land himself in hot water with his superiors just for a couple of long goodbyes. "That's enough," he grunted. "It's time to go."

Liam looked to his mother with a wistful glance; she couldn't return his gaze. "Don't worry, Ma, I forgive you."

This was apparently enough to break her, as she could no longer hold in her tears. She turns to hide her face, and suddenly the Eevee feels ashamed. He didn't want to hurt his family anymore - he wanted to protect them. This was why he even agreed to go in the first place. He would go away, to wherever this Pokemon was going to take him, if it meant sparing his family from any further misfortune. He'd do anything to keep them safe.

At least he'd be of some use to _someone_.

"Don't worry, mom," he tried to console her. "I'll come and visit. I promise."

"Actually," the Aggron cut in with the faintest trace of a smirk across his face. "You just became property of the King. You're never going to see your family again."

* * *

**Not much I can say about this. I don't update often, but I ****_might_**** if I had the right motivation. :3 Eh? *nudge nudge* **

**Anyhows, I hope you liked it. X3 Ciao~**


End file.
